


Стеклянные прикосновения

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Снегурочка - Кир Булычёв | Snow Maiden - Kir Bulichev
Genre: #Detroit: Become Human, #RK900, #dbh, #reed900, #Гэвин, #рид900, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно (но никто не трахается)
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900, RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Все дерьмо случается в его смену. Гэвин вот был в этом уверен. Он просто знал, что Бог, которого нет, или любой другой великий вселенский разум думает: а как бы сильнее подгадить Гэвину на его работе? Весь триллион звезд становится в ряд и происходит то, что происходит.

Он заметил спасательную капсулу. 

Даже не шаттл. 

Проморгался, потому как ну откуда здесь может быть капсула? Проверил все еще раз. Пнул ИИ корабля, та, как и все женщины, пусть и кремниевая, была тоже сукой, поэтому долго ломалась и не хотела брать мерцающую точку на свои камеры и сенсоры. А потом взвыла оповещением. Гэвин вот считал, что классического «человек за бортом» хватало бы, но, нет, этой истеричке надо было врубить желтую тревогу. К нему в рубку спустился капитан, хмуро кивнул и сонно посмотрел в экраны.

— Здесь нет рейсовых судов, — озвучил очевидное Гэвин, и поморщился, кэп точно знал это.

— Должно быть, крушение было где-то дальше, — спокойно задумался Андерсон. — Ловим капсулу. Всегда есть шанс, что там кто-то живой.

Гэвин со вздохом вернулся к монитору и, с трудом отменив несколько десятков протоколов, вышел на ручное наведение. На самом деле чертова кремниевая куча железа всегда действовала в интересах экипажа и, как назло, даже ее ошибки в итоге оказывались полезными. И вот сейчас, капсула.

В голову полезли всякие поганые мысли. А если там кто-то жив, но заражен чем-то неизлечимым? Им всем настанет ужасный конец. С другой стороны, а если, нет, и там просто чудом спасшееся существо, успевшее покинуть гибнущий корабль?

Гэвин думал о херне, пытаясь как можно точнее предсказать траекторию и захватить капсулу в луч транспортатора. Пока он совершал все эти маневры, ругался, под солнечным ветром капсула немного сдвигалась, да и вообще дрейфовала, как шлюпка по обычному морю, его смена окончилась. И только тогда, когда он уже должен был крепко спать, часа полтора как, он смог подхватить ее. Аккуратно и невесомо, втаскивая в грузовой ангар. Чтоб без проблем отсечь его, если что.

— Пойдешь смотреть кого выловил? — спросил Андерсон.

— А то, — потянулся Гэвин. — Каждый раз надеюсь увидеть гамалкийцев вблизи.

— Вряд ли, их системы не здесь.

***

В ангар спустились втроем: капитан, Гэвин и Тина, их корабельный врач. Капсула стояла в центре холодного помещения, и Гэвин глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух, выдыхая пар, сонливость ненадолго сняло. Тина бродила вокруг, вслух восхищаясь. А Гэвин думал, что все капсулы похожи на гробы, он шагнул ближе, и потер рукавом покрытую изморозью верхнюю стенку, та, ожидаемо оказалась кристаллом, и охнул. Потому что увидел лицо. Спасенный был человеком, по крайней мере это было первое, о чем он подумал. Гэвин рассмотрел бедную кожу, закрытые глаза, подрагивающие ресницы. И потянулся искать открывающий механизм, как его руки перехватила Тина.

— Нельзя. Если он похож на человека, это не значит, что он человек.

— Мы этого никогда не узнаем, если не разбудим его.

Тина зафыркала, включая свои приборы. Пока она возилась, Гэвин бродил вокруг капсулы, пытаясь хотя бы представить, что за пришелец у них на борту. Но тот на самом деле казался человеком!

— Я не могу сказать, к какому виду он относится, но тело, конкретно, голова, где, опять же, скорее всего, мозг, излучает электромагнитные импульсы, — Тина шикнула на Рида и тот послушно отошел от капсулы подальше. — Однако температура внутри капсулы ниже абсолютного нуля. Предположу, что наш гость являет собой некую аммиачную форму жизни и не выживет без оболочки.

— Чего? — прищурился Гэвин. Тупым он не был, но, когда и Тина или Андерсон начинали выеживаться и гворить на околонаучном языке, он их не понимал и бесился.

— Говорю, что если бы ты открыл капсулу, то он, — Тина постучала пальцем по кристаллу покрытия, — он бы просто испарился. Пш-ш-ш... и все. Так ясно?

Гэвин вздохнул. Вселенная полна загадок и все они какие-то недобрые. Проще было бы ожидать несхожего метаболизма или строения от какой-нибудь паукообразной твари. Но этот выглядел человеком.

— Как если бы твою капсулу открыли в жерле вулкана, ты бы стал пеплом за доли секунды и ссыпался внутрь как мумия, — продолжала развивать свою мысль Тина. — Наверное накачаем аммиаком изолятор и разбудим его там.

— Изолятор? А который из них герметичен? — капитан выглядел сомневающимся, и Гэвин точно знал, почему. Экспертизу в этом году прошли кое как и если будет утечка, то они умрут раньше, чем успеют пискнуть.

— Третий, его недавно разгерметизировало, защиты отработали. Считай, проверили, — Тина выглядела очень убедительно. Настолько, что Гэвин и сам в это поверил.

Капитан Андерсон всегда был любопытен, поэтому в очередной раз дал команду, обещающую экипажу возможную болезненную смерть, и вместе с Гэвином ухватил капсулу, толкая к лазарету.

Можно было, конечно, и не вскрывать капсулу. Но проще узнать координаты от самого пострадавшего. Да и вернуть того на его станцию или планету. 

Галактическое братство и все такое. 

Нихера Гэвин паукам не брат. 

Но это лишний бонус им: и как спасение «человека за бортом» святое правило каждого мореплавателя и космонавта, так и разведка, под благовидным прикрытием. Дружба и торговые пути — вот самая главная ценность их цивилизации.

А с учетом принадлежности судна к торговой ассоциации, это вообще главная и единственная обязанность.

Капсулу оставили и приладили механизм, позволяющий открыть ее дистанционно. Пока Тина возилась с аммиачным контуром, Гэвин просто сгорал от любопытства. В самом деле каким может быть мир, породивший такую жизнь?

Ледяным. 

Ужасным.

Реки аммиака, удушливая атмосфера, плотные облака, кислотные, нет, сильнощелочные дожди. А какая флора? Что за растения выделяют аммиак? И почему существо такой... гуманоид? Вопросов становилось все больше, а даже сквозь закрытый контур просачивалась жуткая удушливая вонь.

— Это неплотности задвижки, — успокоила их Тина. — Закончим заполнение и утечки не будет.

— Мне дико интересно, воняет ли ему вода или там воздух?

Тина задумалась и неоднозначно дернула плечом, мол, захочешь спросишь.

— Какой научный подход, — восхитилась она, весело подначивая его. — Но если не забудешь, узнай?

— Обязательно, — фыркнул Гэвин.

— Прям вижу эту научную работу, — продолжала она.

— Кончай издеваться, — попросил он, приборы показывали что “вроде как все, указанное помещение заполнено аммиаком, психи вы чёртовы”. — А у нас есть планшеты работающие при такой низкой температуре?

— Разберёмся, по ходу дела.

Тина глубоко вдохнула и протянула капитану устройство, открывающее капсулу. Андерсон не медлил, нажимая клавиши. Капсула открылась и не запарила, значит, температура вполне подходила существу. Гэвин засомневался и ощутил какое-то варварское желание дать на существо небольшой разряд тока, чтобы тот скорее очнулся.

— Сколько это займёт времени?

Тина пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Таких созданий я еще не встречала. Только ждать.

Гэвин хотел есть. Спать. Он охрененно устал на смене, он охрененно устал ловить блядскую капсулу в луч транспортатора, и теперь должен был устать ждать, пока спасенный им... ну, гуманоид, очнется.

— Кофе? — понятливо предложила Тина.

— Да, — с благодарностью согласился он.

— Я же понимаю, что любопытство не дает тебе уйти, и если уйдешь, не даст уснуть.

— А изолятор его удержит, если что? — засомневался Гэвин и, обернувшись, понял, что задал этот вопрос в пустоту, Тина ушла за кофе, а капитан, видать, тоже нашел себе дела поважнее, чем пялиться на спящего человека через массивное кристаллическое стекло.

Может, и выдержит.

Гэвин прилип к стеклу, словно в океанариуме, наблюдая за таинственным миром. Только в этом аммиачном аду не плавали рыбы, а их таинственный гость продолжал также таинственно дрыхнуть в своей капсуле, как спящая снежная королева, застывшая во льдах. Рид тряхнул головой.

Какие только гадости в голову не лезут от усталости.

На самом деле пришелец был красив. Лицом, по крайней мере, у него вполне могли оказаться осьминожьи щупальцы вместо ног. Или насекомьи лапы?

Тина вот могла не сказать о таком, просто чтоб поорать с его реакции. Неприязнь к паукам он заработал давно и прочно, но пояснять ее никому не собирался.

Снежная королева... снежный королев? Гэвин зафыркал, веселясь своему тупому чувству юмора. Выжидая и пытаясь представить юг и пляж на планете спасенного. Моря ядовито-синего цвета, волны, лениво накатывающие на каменистый берег, покрытый узорами изморози?.. и, ступающий босиком по этому царству абсолютного льда, человек.

Гэвин так увлекся представлением ледяного мира, что не заметил через стекло изолятора, как бледные пальцы легли на край капсулы.

Он замер. Превратился в слух. В зрение. Вернувшаяся Тина рядом щелкала трикодером, торопясь настроить технику.

— Нам нужно хотя бы что-то. Фраза, которую переводчик сможет зацепить, — бормотала она в то время, как Рид просто наблюдал за мягко съезжающей в сторону крышкой и...

Инопланетник был хорошеньким, таким хорошеньким и симпатичным. Он сел, медленно, как упырь в гробу, и обвел помещение совершенно одурманеным взглядом блекло-синих глаз. Таких неестественно стальных. Возможно, еще цвет искажался атмосферой. Инопланетник глубоко вдохнул, положив руку на горло, потирая грудь, таким знакомым движением, что Гэвин узнал его, он сам всегда так делал, когда падал уровень кислорода.

— Ему точно нормально?

— Точно, — привычно отмахнулась Тина. — Вот попытайся поговорить с ним. Динамики подключены.

Гэвин не придумал ничего лучше, как постучать пальцами по стеклу. Так высокоинтеллектуально.

Инопланетник заметил их и раньше, но теперь только обратил внимание и, осторожно двигаясь, выбрался из капсулы, подходя к стеклу.

— Привет, — оскалился Гэвин, разглядывая инопланетника, в бело-серебристом облегающем комбинезоне.

Парень коснулся устройства у своей шеи и покрутил кистью. Ага, Гэвин улыбнулся, тоже пытается получить образец языка.

— Здравствуй, — как можно отчетливее повторил Рид и пришелец кивнул, снова касаясь устройства. Он произнес несколько совершенно сумасшедших и на слух не выговариваемых слов и уже их оживший передатчик ломано выдал приветствие.

— Круть, — довольно протянул Гэвин, нависая над Тиной, она пнула его локтем, чтобы он своим «круть» не забивал переводчик. Пока что.

— Ты откуда? — снова спросил Гэвин, разглядывая парня, подошедшего почти вплотную к стеклу.

Тот вслушался в свой переводчик и улыбнулся.

— Магелланово облако, — ответил переводчик.

— А откуда ты знаешь нашу систему.. эм... наш атлас? — осторожно уточнил Гэвин.

Неизвестный улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону огромной карты квадранта, висящей на стене.

— У вас это Магелланово облако. Мне нужна связь, если я не в плену.

Похоже, язык был или похож, или не слишком сложен, так что переводчик прекрасно справлялся. Гэвин прилип к запотевающему стеклу.

— Вы потерпели крушение?

— Крайне неудачное, — опечалился инопланетник. — Очень хочу надеяться, что все остальные ушли на шаттле.

— А почему ты был в капсуле? — Гэвин уже не хотел спать. Он хотел общаться и узнавать все-все-все, что было можно. — О! Имя! Как тебя зовут?

Парень прижал ладонь к груди и представился. Переводчик выдал фоновый шум с чем-то рычащим. Потом подумал и озвучил как «Ричи».

— Ричард? — переспросила Тина.

Новоназванный Ричи сомнительно поморщился, но кивнул.

— Почти похоже, — согласился он.

— А я Гэвин. Это Тина. Рады приветствовать тебя на борту, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Наши условия совсем не подходят тебе, придется временно посидеть в изоляторе, пока инженеры соберут скафандр.

Ричард кивнул и снова осмотрелся.

— Я не знаю, чем тебя кормить, — призналась Тина, — возможно, некоторые соединения сможет воспроизвести репликатор, но потребуется структура молекул. Сможешь?

— Попытаюсь, — Ричард пожал плечами. Очень по-человечески. — В капсуле есть некоторый запас еды. Если есть репликаторы получится синтезировать. А вы?..

Он принюхался и сморщился, совсем как Гэвин до этого, вдохнув аммиака.

— Вы на основе воды? — изумился он. — Но это же так непрактично. Диапазон слишком мал. И, — Ричи коснулся пальцами губ, — и слишком высок. Мне кажется странным, что вы не сгораете. Разве вода в вас не может закипеть?

— Может, — Тина улыбнулась. — Закипеть, замерзнуть, заразиться. Та еще дрянь...

Гэвин же все наблюдал за мимикой и движениями очаровательного инопланетянина. Тот был так похож на человека, совершенно идентичен. Рид потер стекло, на котором медленно, но верно серебрилась изморозь. И подумал, что на кораблях народа Ричи, явно не было систем отопления. Потому как зачем? Скорее — охлаждения. И поддержания нужного уровня. Ага.

— Лады, — Гэвин тронул Тину за плечо, отвлекая ее от трикодера и падда. — Я спать.

— Это он тебя поймал, — улыбнулась Тина Ричи. — Представляешь. Поймал капсулу. Тебя сносило солнечным ветром к звезде.

— Тогда я должен поблагодарить тебя, спасибо, — улыбнулся пришелец, и Гэвин вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста. Это был мой долг, да.

И поспешно утек спать. Поспешно — потому что... ну, черт, этот гуманоид был воплощенным парнем мечты Рида, и как это вышло, стало величайшей загадкой вселенной на сегодняшний вечер.

Он рухнул на койку и представил, как его мог бы отблагодарить за спасение новый пассажир. Ох, одним отсосом дело бы не ограничилось. А потом вспомнил про их разные виды, которые вообще разными не выглядели. И понял, что отсос скорее бы превратился в ну... в древние комиксы про секс со снежной королевой, да. То есть в его мире Гэвин бы бы вечно молодым, и сильно мертвым. А в мире Гэвина Ричи бы превратился в облако пара. Он закашлялся, аммиак раздражал горло, хоть Тина и клялась что все-все-все откачала.

Какое дерьмо.

Он поднялся и выпил стакан воды. Горло немного отпустило, стало легче и Гэвин снова лег на кровать. Спасенный Ричи сбросил бы свой шуршащий комбинезон, стыдливо обнял себя за плечи и поднял на него светлые глаза.

— Вы можете делать все, что хотите, коммандер Рид, вы спасли меня.

Бля-а-адь. А вот бы у него оказалась бы еще вагина вместе с членом. Гэвин опустил руку, сжимая себя.

Мечтать ему никто не мешал. Тем более они в рейсе уже шесть недель. И трахаться тут не с кем. Гэвин откинул голову на подушку, выгибаясь, следуя за рукой, ерзая по койке. Вспоминая, как дрожали ресницы спящего Ричи, его неправильно светлую, почти болезненно-белую кожу. Такие яркие на ней родинки.

Ох, он зарычал, только представив, как Ричи бы коснулся языком его члена. Холодным? Да, холодным, чтобы контраст сводил с ума. Чтобы Ричард стоял перед ним на коленях и смотрел своими прозрачными глазами. Гэвин зашипел, быстро и сильно двигая рукой, задержавшись на одной-единственной фантазии. О, он даже не думал о трахе. Думал лишь о Ричи. О самом. Блядь... он заляпал руку и бездумно уставился в потолок, тихо дыша.  
Чувствуя отрешенность и тоску. Потому что он может представлять все что угодно, но он запал на такого парня, который не сможет с ним быть. Никак.

И это очень грустно. И досадно. И тупо.

Это если допустить тот маловероятный факт, что Ричи действительно бы его захотел.

Гэвин вздохнул и отер руку о покрывало.

Завтра, со всей херней он разберется завтра.

***

С утра, едва успев закинуть в рот тост, он понесся в медотсек и едва не сшиб капитана, разговаривающего с Ричардом.

— ...возьмем курс на вашу систему. Постарайтесь вызвать хоть кого-то, чтобы вас встретили хотя бы на полпути. У нас не хватит скорости, к сожалению, судно старовато для таких движений. Мы можем доставить вас к нам на базу и вам предоставят более современный корабль?

— Я не тороплюсь. Только свяжусь со своими. Думаю, если передам частоты и каналы, то мое правительство сможет установить связь с вашим... Здравствуй, Гэвин, — лучезарно улыбнулся Ричард, и Гэвин тупо заморгал, понимая, что залип, действительно залип на его губы, глаза, как мальчишка.

— Да-а, привет, — кивнул Гэвин, — утро, капитан.

— Ты еще не на смене, — дернул плечом Хэнк. — Можешь побеседовать с Ричи, провести экскурсию по кораблю, лишний скафандр есть, уже даже с емкостью для аммиака.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — улыбнулся Ричи и снова смущающе уставился на Гэвина. Шагнул ближе к стеклу, так что между ними теперь было наверно менее метра пространства, и почти шёпотом признался: — Мне все еще кажется таким диким, что вы похожи на нас.

— Это вы похожи на нас, — не удержался Гэвин, тоже подходя к стеклу почти вплотную.

Ричи широко улыбался и выглядел совершенно юным и прекрасным. Великолепным. Почему судьба так жестока?

— Поспорим на эту тему, да?

Ричард перевел взгляд на Тину, та как раз упаковывала скафандр и баллоны в контейнер для бесконтактной передачи.

— Я безумно благодарен всем богам за то, что вы меня спасли. Ты меня спас, — Ричи снова улыбнулся. — Сейчас переоденусь и пойдем пройдемся. Не подсматривай.

Тина состроила Гэвину гримасу и, паскудно улыбнувшись, ушла.

Гэвин затупил, раздумывая, как долго заполняется аммиаком шлюз, что пропустил тот момент, когда Ричи завёл руку за спину, цепляя за застежку и ведя вниз, позволяя увидеть такую же белую кожу спины, острые лопатки, косточки позвоночника.

Рид честно проигнорировал про «не подсматривать» и уставился на пришельца. Тот был бледным, совершенно белым и стройным. Лицом не поворачивался, но для ночных фантазий Гэвин набрался вида и со спины.

— Скафандр тяжеловат, — заметил Ричи, облачаясь в предложенную спецодежду.

— У вас другие?

— У нас их почти нет.

Ну да, как Гэвин и предполагал.

— В основном ингаляторы. Скафандры для высокотемпературных работ.

Логично.

— Пойдем, — Гэвин поманил его за собой, выжидая пока переходник изолятора сменит состав воздуха и откроется. — У нас шикарная обзорная палуба. А еще мне интересно, как выглядят ваши корабли.

Ричи улыбнулся. И снова чертовски очаровательно.

Они прошлись по судну, начиная с грузового отсека и машинного отделения до мостика. А потом Гэвин привел пришельца на обзорную палубу и тот на некоторое время молча замер у стекла.

— Знаете, на моей планете плотная облачность, звезды мы увидели лишь поднявшись выше облаков. И... и я никогда не мог даже представить, что какой-то вид может любоваться этим великолепием, просто когда светило уходит. Красиво. Думаю, вам бы понравилась моя планета. У нас почти никогда не видно солнц, но каждый раз облака меняют оттенки и цвета, они яркие. Это самое яркое, что есть.

Гэвин чуть было не сказал «кроме тебя»

— Вы поэтому такие светлые? — о, да, Гэвин, давай, разожги новый расизм по цвету кожи.

— Слабая инсоляция, — пояснил Ричи. — Ну, то есть я не думал, что она слабая, до тех пор пока не понял, что есть такие виды, как ваш.

Гэвин улыбнулся.

— Вселенная полна неожиданностей, да?

Ричард кивнул.

— Да. Что вы еще можете рассказать мне о вашей планете? Капитан показывал голофото, но это не совсем то.

— Разве что вы могли бы сделать ее еще прекраснее, — ляпнул Рид и едва не ударил себя по лицу.

Ричи мило рассмеялся, этот скафандр облегал, словно вторая кожа, шлем был прозрачен почти полностью, за исключением узкой полосы на затылке. И Гэвин представлял, что шлема нет. Но тот бликовал отраженным от обширного экрана светом звезд.

— У нас есть и холодные регионы, — попытался пояснить Гэвин. — Максимально низкая температура может быть около 80 градусов по Цельсию.

— Жарко.

Гэвин разулыбался, он тоже не был поклонником тепла, но…

— Для нас это смертельно. Но это хорошая смерть. Я мог бы уснуть и не проснуться. — Гэвин взглянул на звезды. — Было бы прекрасно увидеть мир, где ваш и наш вид могли бы жить одновременно.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — Ричи покачал головой и сокрушенно вздохнул. — Жаль. У нас красивые моря.

— У нас тоже. Я покажу голографии. Мои.

— О, — встрепенулся Ричард, — у меня остался мой планшет. Там тоже фото.

Они рассматривали старые фото Гэвина. Просто пейзажи. Фотографии моря, маяки на скалах, чёрную воду.

— Красиво, — в какой-то момент Ричард потянулся взять падд у него из рук и Гэвин дернулся. От неожиданности, но больше от холода. Ледяного прикосновения, настолько морозного, что кожа почти тут же прилипла. Скафандр не пропускал аммиак, но с терморегуляцией справлялся не очень.

— Прости, — прошептал Ричи, замерший и не шевелящийся.

— Нестрашно, — выдохнул Гэвин. Он все равно уже ничего не чувствовал. Поэтому рывком отклеился от его руки, оставляя примерзшей часть кожи. И прижимая к губам рану.  
— Прости, пожалуйста. Боги, тебе нужно в лазарет. Идем скорее, — Ричи протянул было к нему руку, но одернул себя. — Неудивительно, что наше судно потерпело крушение. Я идиот.

— Ничего, правда. Просто небольшая ссадина, — Гэвин улыбнулся, качая головой. — Нужно немного усовершенствовать скафандр. Все хорошо. Лучше скажи, у вашей системы одна звезда?

— Две, — Ричи вздохнул. — Пойдем, покажешь, где лазарет.

— Пойдем, — заморозка проходила и рана начала ныть, Тина просто зальет ее обезболом и все, нестрашно. — Так что случилось с твоим кораблем?

— Мы добывали алмазы. И заряды на астероиде сработали раньше.

— Диверсия? — напрягся Гевин.

— Вряд ли, скорее обычный сбой. Так как снаряды закладывал я, я был дальше всех и от корабля, и от временной станции. Я видел, как отстыковался шаттл. И успел активировать капсулу. И все.

Ричи покачал головой.

— Если я вернусь, то разбирательства не избежать. Но поделом, мне нужно было лучше проверять оборудование.

Тина, увидев их, только закатила глаза и, отведя Гэвина в сторону, зашипела.

— Ты подумай десять раз, прежде чем его трогать. Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не капитан Кирк, чтобы член пристраивать, куда попало.

Гэвин хотел было отшутиться, но не выходило. Тина нашла с кем сравнить. Он же не ксенофил.

Затем он посмотрел на виноватого Ричи.

Он не ксенофил? Нет же?

— Так что ты будешь делать? — прямо спросил Гэвин.

— Вернусь на планету, — спокойно ответил Ричард. — Я же собирался ее тебе показать. Вы сможете спуститься на шаттле. Мисс Тина? Хотите посмотреть на мой мир?

— Да. Но до него четыре дня лёта, и то, если нас встретят ваши суда.

— Я говорил с нашим командованием, переговоры уже начались, — Ричи неуверенно помялся. — Вам тоже будут нужны скафандры на поверхности.

Гэвин кивнул, касаясь совершенно нечувствительного пальца. Скафандры и никакого взаимодействия. Отстой. Может, все же ксенофил?

***

Бог его проклял. Или покарал? Возможно, за то, что Гэвин никогда не верил в высшие силы. Ему казалось, он физически ощущает каждую прошедшую минуту, и что время приближает его к тому моменту, когда Ричи уйдёт с корабля. К себе на планету. К своей жизни и проблемам. К наверняка имеющимся отношениям, потому что... потому что такой парень, как Ричи, просто не может быть один.

Гэвин честно отрабатывал смены и слонялся возле изолятора. Они общались. Разговаривали обо всем-обо всем. Настроили сеть. И обсуждали литературные шедевры своих миров. 

Ричард восхищался романтизмом, в то время как Гэвин вообще ни черта не смыслил в живописи. И тащился по абстракциям. А еще...

— То есть это просто картинки? Порнографическая рисовка?

— Это называется хентай. Да, вроде того.

— А лица-то какие жуткие, — заметил Ричи. — А почему так перекошены? Кажется, это не совсем мое. Давай лучше комиксы про Бетмена? Есть что-то... — он повернул падд с горячей гомо-картинкой. — Типа вот такого? Я тут давно один, не знаю, куда приткнуться и сбросить напряжение.

Ну да. Четыре дня превратились в семь, а семь в десять. Их судно шло медленно. Ричи связался со своими, но его отбросило взрывом в тот сектор, который у его расы не считался обитаемым или хоть сколько-нибудь полезным.

— Ты, — Гэвин закашлялся. — Тебе нравятся парни?

— У всех есть свои слабости, — улыбаясь, признался Ричард, довольно пролистывая страницы на падде. — К тому же... ну кто в здравом уме откажется от секса? Хоть с кем-то?

Гэвин рассмеялся, больше горько, чем довольно.

— Я откажусь от секса с тобой, но с болью в сердце и печалью в душе.

Ричард улыбнулся, разглядывая его. Гэвин залип на его губы и задумчиво произнёс:

— А что именно мы считаем сексом? Мне просто интересно, а если смотреть на кого-то... когда он смотрит на тебя?

— М-м-м, — протянул Ричи, подходя ближе к перегородке, — вот почему люди такие изобретательные?

Гэвин осекся. Он даже дышать боялся, потому что Ричи вроде как соглашался... подрочить друг на друга? А еще он коснулся пальцами стекла и легко постучал по нему, привлекая внимание Гэвина.

— Погоди, — Гэвин жестом остановил его и зарылся в управляющую панель стены. — Камеры. Надо вырубить. Или ты, наоборот, хочешь стать местной звездой?

— Мне что-то подсказывает, что видео не вызовет ажиотажа. Мы слишком похожи, — тем не менее, Ричард дождался, пока Гэвин поспешно заглушил камеры, и только тогда потянул молнию на комбинезоне. — Я тут подумал: в прошлый раз ты смотрел на меня. Теперь я хочу. Раздевайся.

Рид усмехнулся, а инопланетник весьма напорист, и это радовало.

— Ты не можешь знать, смотрел я на тебя или нет, — не сдавался он.

— Я знаю, — красиво склонил голову Ричи и его рука замерла на молнии, как раз чуть ниже пупка, чтобы Гэвин подавился вздохом. — Раздевайся, Гэвин. Мой самый горячий любовник.

— Беда в том, что ты мой самый холодный любовник и это не комплимент, — Гэвин не спеша стянул форменку и некоторое время, рисуясь, возился с ремнем.

Он чувствовал себя как в средней школе, когда они дурачились, и мерились причинными местами. Типа, давай разденемся одновременно!

— Давай, — выдохнул Ричи, и Гэв послушно стянул брюки, оставшись в белье.

— М-м-м... — Ричи довольно улыбнулся, касаясь кончиком языка своих пальцев. — Вот знаешь, я все еще продолжаю думать, типа: «ну не могут разные виды быть так похожи». Вдруг у тебя два?

— Один, — рассмеялся Гэвин, уже не стесняясь, поглаживая себя через белье. — Раздевайся.

Ричи послушно выпутался из рукавов, все еще оставляя комбинезон низко на бедрах, как раз на самой границе воображения, Гэвин уже мог видеть его член.

— Ты все еще не обнажен.

— Вместе?

Гэвин прикусил губу. Да, член Ричи был очень хорош. Крупный, тяжелый, с... двойной головкой?

— У тебя в роду были вулканцы? — Рид облизнулся, думая, что это охренеть какая несправедливость, он не может потрогать любовника.

— Эм-м-м, что?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Гэвин, на них остались только тонкие переводчики, больше похожие на чокеры, охватывающие узкой черной лентой горло. — Я бы очень хотел тебе отсосать, — он закусил губы, представляя, как хорошо бы мог ощущаться член Ричи на языке, да.

Но кто-то из них точно умер бы от подобного.

— А я бы хотел трахнуть тебя. Так, чтобы ты часто дышал и просил еще, — Ричи опустил руку, обхватывая член, мягко скользя по нему ладонью. — Еще и еще...

Гэвин сам не понял, как повторил движение Ричи, неторопливо лаская себя.

И да, это всё — его самые дурные и невозможные отношения в жизни. Но какое это имеет значение, если он может видеть Ричи сейчас? Такого жаркого и развратного, хватающего воздух губами, часто дышащего. Гэвин вздрогнул от прокатившейся волны возбуждения: Ричи с таким вожделением облизнулся, разглядывая его член.

Ох, он бы разрешил себе отсосать. Умолял бы об этом, если б потребовалось. В голове искрило, член ныл, руки словно не хватало. Рид хотел коснуться. Он приблизился к стеклу, медленно проводя по нему языком. Вокруг следа образовалась влага, мгновенно схватившаяся в легкую изморозь. Язык покалывало от того, насколько ледяным было стекло. Или кристалл? Та единственная граница между ними, которая не позволяет ему задохнуться, а Ричи испариться.

Ричи тоже шагнул ближе, странным ласкающим движением погладил стекло, как раз рядом со скулой Гэвина. Они застыли друг против друга, разгоряченные и отчаянно возбужденные, по обе стороны преграды.

Что бы не создало их, оно было чертовски жестоко. Изощренно жестоко. Изобретательно.

Гэвин прижался лбом к стеклу, все еще глядя в такие яркие глаза Ричи. Тот с улыбкой лизнул преграду и Рид едва не проскулил, сжимая себя. Почему все так? Они могли лишь трогать себя и касаться языками стекла. Обжигающего для Ричарда и ледного для Гэвина.  
Ричи зажмурился, запрокидывая голову, сильнее двигая рукой. Гэвин наоборот приостановился, сбиваясь с их общего ритма, он хотел увидеть, как Ричи кончит, чтобы запомнить, запомнить... Ричи вздрогнул, открывая глаза, перехватывая его взгляд и кончая, Гэвин всей кожей услышал его тихий хриплый стон, и именно этот звук и заставил его ухнуть в оргазм, яркий и хлесткий, почти болезненный.

Он не устоял на ногах, шлепнулся на пол и прислонился к стене плечом. Вот блядь...

— Как думаешь? — голос Ричи звучал странно. — Я смогу сделать себе подходящую игрушку?

***

Дни летели, они были всё ближе к дому Ричи и всё дальше от своего рассудка. Гэвин сходил с ума. Ему хотелось любым способом проникнуть к Ричи, коснуться его, хоть что-то. Он никогда не считал себя ни фаталистом, ни романтиком, ни кем угодно из этой страдающей братии. 

Но теперь он страдал.

Все свободное время от вахты Гэвина, они проводили вместе.

— ...мы могли бы жить на полюсе, — как-то не выдержал Гэвин. Ричи грустно улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. — Минус шестьдесят?

— Слишком жарко для меня, слишком холодно для тебя.

— Но это та температура когда мы оба сможем быть без скафандров.

— Да, если я найду тебя в груде меха, — Ричи осекся и вздохнул: — Я всё понимаю, ты всё понимаешь. Не имеет никакого значения, что я чувствую к тебе или, что ты ко мне.

Гэвин знал, но принимать не хотел, ну никак. Он маялся невозможностью прикоснуться, готов был все отдать за одно лишь касание, не говоря о поцелуе. Или чем-то большем.

— Я знаю, Гэвин. Я понимаю, — Ричи провёл ладонью по стеклу и грустно улыбнулся. — Мне жаль, что все так вышло. Но, похоже, мы все лишь крупицы в мироздании. И беды наши ничто.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Последние два дня Гэвин не виделся с Ричи. И почти физически ощущал, как ему плохо. И это он знал, что Ричи еще здесь, на корабле. А что будет, когда тот навсегда сойдет на свою планету? Ну да.

Его как всегда попыталась растормошить Тина. Она пришла и села рядом с койкой. Потом пнула его по ногам, и Гэвин зло вскинулся.

— Чего? Тленишься? Твоя снежная королева тоже. И меня бесит смотреть на ваши грустные морды.

— Мы влюблены, — уныло признался Гэвин и тяжело вздохнул. — Это самое тупое, что могло произойти в этой блядской вселенной.

Тина помолчала, а потом мягко коснулась его плеча ладонью.

— Гэвин? Иди к нему. Ну, черт, хотя бы посмотрите друг на друга. Врозь намного хуже, поверь мне. Так ты точно себе чего-нибудь напридумываешь. Мы прибываем завтра. Завтра отстыкуем шаттл и спустим Ричи на его планету.

— Где он будет жить долго и счастливо, пока мы все не умрём сгорая в тепловой смерти вселенной.

— Да, — протянула Тина, — вам надо поговорить. И если думаешь, что никак не получится связаться, помни: есть орионские спутники — и их связь это что-то. Я к тому, что вы сможете общаться.

— Это как сидеть в приложухах для быстрого траха на станциях «только для общения»?

— Типа того. Да блядь, Гэвин, я вам помочь хочу. Ты задрал своим унынием. У нас без того геморроя полно, с системой распределения проблемы, пилот остался один, потому что ты выпал в осадок, навигация сбоит. Мы и так укомплектованы по минимуму.

Рид глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. Он хотел, так хотел увидеть Ричарда, но это означало в очередной раз понять, что они никогда не будут вместе.

— А, то есть мне еще и шаттл вести, да? — вычленил самое главное он. Ну да, не видеться с Ричи не получится.

— Гэвин, — Тина коснулась его плеча, погладила, — хочешь сказать было бы лучше если бы вы никогда не встретились? Пусть бы он и дальше дрейфовал в своей капсуле? К звезде?

Гэвин отвел взгляд.

— Я всегда была высокого о тебе мнения, — Тина повернула его лицо к себе. — Но сейчас я вижу эгоизм. Надеюсь, ты усмиришь его.

Она ушла, а Гэвин со вздохом рухнул на подушки, вздыхая. Она права. Он смог спасти Ричи, смог спасти его и должен двигаться дальше. 

Ему должно быть этого достаточно. 

Но стопку спирта опрокинул, для храбрости, прежде чем явился в изолятор.

Ричи поднял голову, увидев его, и неуверенно улыбнулся. Словно не знал, как себя вести с ним.

— Привет.

— Я думал ты больше не придешь, совсем.

— У меня плохо выходят прощания, — честно признался Гэвин. — Отвратительно плохо, я бы сказал, совсем прям.

Ричи кивнул.

— Я бы тоже спрятался, если бы мог, — отвел он взгляд с такой тоской, что Гэвин остро ощутил себя идиотом. Глупо проебавшим еще целых два дня их общения.

— Это так глупо, — Рид шагнул к стеклу и прижал ладонь. Ричард чуть улыбнулся и повторил жест.

— Глупо. Так что?.. Нам стоит побыть наедине. Давай отключим камеры?

— И сыграем в шахматы?

Ричард рассмеялся, позволяя любоваться собой. Лицом, шеей, ладонью, прижатой к кристаллической преграде.

— Давай.

Этой ночью они всё-таки сыграли в шахматы. Просто постоянно отвлекались друг на друга. Гэвин успел придумать скафандр и рассказать об этом Ричи. Тот смеялся, поясняя, почему всё, что описал Гэвин, невозможно.

— Не хочешь остаться у нас техником?

— А ты капитан и предлагаешь? — весело уточнил Ричард.

— Лучше, дружище! Я рулевой и первый пилот, ничто не сможет остановить меня!

Ричи снова рассмеялся и поставил ему мат.

— Ладно, давай так, ты думай, какой материал может подойти, — Ричи улыбнулся. — А я подумаю, как мы сможем организовать температурный его режим. Хочу, чтобы скафандр облегал меня сильнее, чем кожа. И не только меня, все части тела.

— Чтобы я мог тебя лапать? — оскалился Гэвин, привычно постучав подушечками пальцев по стеклу.

— Да, — согласился Ричи, — чтобы ты мог грязно домогаться меня и развратно хватать за задницу. Это, конечно, не полноценный секс, но, кажется, вообще наш максимум.

— Уверен, нам хватит, — Гэвин на секунду зажмурился, только представляя, как хорошо было бы полапать Ричи за задницу, пусть даже и через скафандр.

А можно ведь и потереться...

— А если обтянуть еще и спереди? Представь, настоящая искусственная кожа с полной терморегуляцией?

Ричи хихикнул.

— Настоящая искусственная? Звучит странно.

Гэвин махнул рукой, оживившись.

— Да. Ты бы трахнул меня. Опять же, полная защита от зппп...

Ричард уже хохотал, нервно подрагивая. Явно представил это. Ужас какой.

— На самом деле мне бы хватило просто быть с тобой, — признался Гэвин, остро понимая, что вот сейчас называет самые яркие свои желания и поэтому чувствует себя таким открытым и уязвимым. Может, Ричи это вот все и нахрен не нужно? Но он должен знать, да.  
Должен знать, что Гэвин втрескался в него, даже осознавая и понимая, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе. Самое дурацкое, что могло приключиться. Самый большой во вселенной тупизм.

— Гэвин? — Ричи снова коснулся стекла. — Посмотри на меня?

Он поднял глаза и встретил его взгляд, пронзительно светлый и совершенно нечитаемый. Но Ричи мягко улыбался.

— Я тоже хотел бы быть с тобой, Гэвин. Ты мне нравишься. Я никогда не встречал такого человека, который бы мог продолжить мою мысль, кто бы понимал меня с полуслова, что еще забавнее — это что мы не знаем родных языков друг друга, но я могу сказать, что люблю тебя. И это что-то вне обычных характеристик. И, да, намного больше простого желания секса. Хотя это тоже есть, врать не буду.

— Я тоже тебя, да, — кивнул Гэвин, чувствуя, как горло позорно перехватило и приходиться дышать глубже, чтобы не зарыдать. Это бы было совсем неправильно.

Ричард провел пальцами по стеклу.

— Я не обязываю и не призываю тебя быть мне верным. Просто… я рад, что наши чувства так схожи.

Гэвин кивнул.

— Это взаимно.

Помолчал пару минут, а потом кивнул.

— Ладно. С этим разобрались. Хочешь еды моего мира, от которой гарантированы проблемы с желудком?

Ричи изумленно выгнул бровь.

— Это чтобы я завтра не смог покинуть корабль?

Гэвин отмахнулся.

— Я просто тут думал и мне кажется, что мороженое самое то, что нужно. Как бы оно и так уже замороженное. Ну или алкоголь, но он замерзнет. Хотя, — Гэвин прищурился, — как думаешь, если разбавить его ацетоном, с тобой все будет хорошо?

— Давай попробуем, — улыбнулся Ричи. — Еда другого вида это интересно, — и добавил: — ну и планета рядом, так что если что, думаю, меня откачают.

Гэвин усмехнулся и повернулся к панели управления репликатора, вбивая параметры. Он не совсем понимал, как сделать правильно, но искренне старался.

— Будем считать это свиданием и походом в ресторан. Пробуй, — он отправил запрос на дублирующий репликатор в изоляторе и замер, ожидая вердикта от Ричи. Тот недоверчиво присматривался к полученному продукту.

— Это?..

— Сладость, — уточнил Гэвин, доставая и себе мороженое. — Надеюсь переводчик смог правильно подобрать нужный аналог.

Ричи задумчиво разглядывал тарелочку.

— Слишком горячо, — он посмотрел на Гэвина, замершего и облизывающего карамель со своего мороженого. — Подожду пока остынет. Но могу сказать, ты выглядишь очень интересно, Гэвин.

Рид усмехнулся.

— Еще бы. Для этого, наверное, и придумали мороженое. Хочешь посмотреть, как кто-то что-то лижет — купи ему одно.

Ричи улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним горящими глазами.

— Мне так нравится... покажи язык?

Гэвин послушно высунул язык, чувствуя, даже сквозь стекло, как жарко Ричи на него смотрит. Ричи шагнул ближе, уже привычно садясь перед самой стеной кристаллического стекла и поманил Гэвина ближе к себе, вниз.

— Иди сюда? — улыбнулся Ричи. — Я буду смотреть, как ты лижешь. И представлять нечто иное. Как и ты, думаю. Да, Гэвин?

— Именно, — Рид чувствовал, что уже весь измазался. И, судя по горячему взгляду Ричарда, ему шло. — А ты еще долго будешь ждать остывания?

Ричи рассмеялся и повозил ложкой в тарелке.

— Еще немного. Ты не отвлекайся, — он опустил руку на пах. — Я пока понаблюдаю. Но смотри...

Ричи самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся дымящегося мороженного и теперь белые частицы парили на его руке, выглядело инфернально и жутко возбуждающе. Ричи слизал тающий дым с пальцев, продолжая разглядывать Гэвина и размеренно касаться себя. Стараясь двигать рукой с в том же ритме и с той же интенсивностью, с которой Гэвин облизывал мороженное. Выходило прелестно. Член самого Рида упирался в ширинку и он тоже опустил на него руку, сжимая себя. Ричи проскулил и прикусил губу, нервно дрожа.

— Это действительно интригующе, Гэвин.

Он снова опустил пальцы в сладость, позволяя любоваться совершенно невероятной физикой и своим языком, касающегося испаряющегося мороженого.

— Мы даже не разденемся?

— Раздевайся, — приказал ему Гэвин, сам слыша насколько хриплый его голос сейчас. — Разденься, Ричи, — попросил он, — хочу на тебя посмотреть.

И тот послушно раздернул молнию комбинезона, позволяя видеть член, светлую грудь, контур соска и яркие на такой бледной коже родинки.

Гэвин быстро облизнулся, расстегивая свои джинсы и сжимая член. Он хотел бы уложить Ричи на спину, касаться губами его кожи, ласкать языком соски, спускаться ниже и ниже, погладить ладонями бедра и...

Ричи сбросил комбинезон и провел ладонью по животу, хрипло вздыхая. 

— Гэвин? Черт...

Затем вовсе лег на спину, повернув голову, так чтобы продолжать видеть, замершего Гэвина, и сжал член сильнее, двигая рукой по нему с оттягом, кусая губы, довольно жмурясь тому, как Гэвин касается стекла. 

Их тонкого-тонкого кристаллического аквариума.

Рид едва сдерживался, чтобы не ринуться в изолятор. В голове возникали тысячи схем, одна другой дурнее, он хотел спроектировать функциональный скафандр, или купить те дистанционные игрушки, или... что угодно, но он хотел добраться до Ричи. Чего бы это не стоило.

До Ричи, который так смотрел на него, инстинктивно вскидывал бедра, толкаясь в собственную руку, так... что Гэвин не знал, чему его хочется больше: объездить Ричи, его охуенно клевый член, или трахнуть.

А в тот момент, когда Ричи разжал руку, отпуская член и скользнул ладонью дальше, так явно лаская себя, что Гэвин окончательно поплыл.

Окей, да, им нужны дистанционные игрушки.

Он прижался лбом к ледяному стеклу, быстро дроча себе и стараясь даже моргать как можно реже. Упускать из вида Ричи, такого красивого, откровенного, желанного просто преступно.

Но дурное желание войти туда, где его ожидают смерть и Ричи, не пропало.

— Какой же ты великолепный, — Рид проскулил и кончил, любуясь приоткрытым ртом и дрожащими ресницами Ричи.

Гэвин рассматривал его, лежащего на полу изолятора, так рядом с собой и в тоже время так недостижимо. Должно быть все проклятья его бывших из прошлых отношений наконец-то материализовались. Потому что он влюбился, и явно взаимно, но быть вместе невозможно.

С другой стороны человечество давно придумало дистанционные игрушки?

Гэвин почти так и уснул бы, на полу перед изолятором, разглядывая сонного, задремывающего Ричи напротив. Но мысль о том, что кто-то тоже может увидеть его Ричи таким заставила встрепенуться и сесть.

Ричард лениво улыбнулся ему и потер глаза. Гэвину в жизни так не хотелось кого-то обнять и притиснуть к себе, как сейчас.

— Нам нужно одеться. Приличия должны быть соблюдены, — он улыбнулся. — Да?

Ричи кивнул и с явной неохотой поднялся, потягиваясь.

— Хорошо бы вымыться.

Гэвин представил их двоих, разгоряченных и прижимающихся друг к другу в душе.

И этого он тоже хотел.

— До завтра, — улыбнулся он Ричи, тот выглядел мило, с проступившим румянцем на щеках, взлохмаченный и явно выглядящий, как после секса.

— До завтра, — кивнул Гэвин.

***

Шаттл подрагивал, Гэвин бы сказал, как норовистая лошадь, вот только он никогда не ездил на лошадях, так что шаттл дрожал, как огромная пугливая махина, которая слушалась своего пилота, но слушалась условно и с большим числом оговорок: этого я не буду, этого я не могу. Облака и впрямь были слишком плотными и Гэвин, как и Тина и Андерсон, искренне надеялся, что обшивка выдержит настолько враждебную среду. С другой стороны их шаттл мог погружаться до 200 метров, так что аммиачную атмосферу выдержать тоже должен. А еще у них были скафандры, проверенные и полные кислорода. Гэвину не нравилось. Его вообще пугала сама идея оказаться в настолько отличном от его мире.

Как правило, Флот и Торговая ассоциация изучали кислородно-азотные миры, в поисках новых знаний или прибыли, но эту планету, и те и другие, пропустили бы ко всем чертям и даже не пожалели.

А вот Гэвин лез в самое пекло. И больше всего пугало то, что плотную атмосферу не смогли бы пробить транспортаторы. Начни он задыхаться — ему не помогут.

Замерзни он насмерть — тоже.

Зато их виды явно никогда не будут воевать. Никаких общих интересов в плане прибыли и территорий. Удобно. Даже с гамалкийцами они, кажется, что-то делят, какой-то кусок системы, а тут... Кому нужен аммиачный ледяной мир?

Он наконец-то спустил шаттл ниже плотного слоя облаков и охнул, потому что показалось, что земля состоит из сверкающих граней. Уже позже он понял что это кажется местная растительность. Мир казался стеклянным или хрустальным. Хрупким-хрупким.

Острые иглы, гладкие грани, этот мир чем-то напоминал ледяную Андору, полную великолепных причудливых фигур, которые ветер создавал из снега и вечного льда.  
Но здесь, в отличие от столицы Империи, царил цвет, сотни тысяч оттенков, не ярких, режущих глаз, скорее спокойных, пастельных. Он заполнял все пространство, причудливо играя на растениях, земле, зданиях, поднимаясь в потоках туманного ядовитого воздуха вверх, к плотным облакам, переливающимся жемчужной радугой.

— Твой мир, — Гэвин даже был вынужден покашлять, настолько его впечатлило это великолепие. — Твой мир сумасшедше красивый, Ричи.

Ричи улыбался, разглядывая его.

— Мне приятно смотреть на тебя, когда ты восхищаешься моей планетой, это как подарок. О котором ты не догадывался, но он важнее всего прочего.

Тина отвела взгляд, хоть Гэвин и успел заметить, как она закусила губы. И ладно Тина, ее он никогда не смущался, а вот Хэнка...

Ричи не смущало ничто и никто, он смотрел на приближающуюся поверхность планеты, помогая Гэвину корректировать траекторию, чтобы сесть не совсем в глуши, а там где их ждали.

Вопрос, конечно, оставался с заполнением шаттла. Переходного шлюза здесь просто не было, им предстояло впустить внутрь живой ледяной аммиак и это точно уничтожит все системы. Обратно на корабль они должны вернуться на шаттле новых знакомых, который наверняка не вынесет их воздуха.

Пока Гэвин старался посадить шаттл как можно ровнее, Тина уже примеряла свой скафандр, проверяла топливные элементы и кислородные генераторы.

— Гэвин? — Ричи мягко коснулся панели управления и настроил последнюю точку приземления. — Я могу закончить сам. Давай ты пока что переоденешься? Это почти экватор, здесь будет не больше 60°C, надеюсь.

Гэвин впихивался в скафандр, стыкуя и закрепляя разъёмы. И остро чувствовал каждую уходящую минуту, грыз себя и думал, что следовало малодушно остаться на корабле. И неважно, что подумал бы о нем Ричи. Хотя, нет, важно. Это единственное только и важно.

Шаттл мягко приземлился, и Хэнк на правах капитана открыл двери. Перед лицом Гэвина тут же высветились данные, ярко-зеленые блики о том сколько кислорода у него в запасе. На самом деле достаточно, чтобы бродить по планете часов шесть-семь.

Может, здесь даже смогут организовать изолятор, как они для Ричи... и все же, Гэвина не отпускала мысль о температуре. Минус шестьдесят, это то, что позволит им быть без скафандров несколько минут. Он может дышать через устройство. Но... Температура его тела все равно будет высока. А Ричард останется слишком холодным.

Гэвин вышел из шаттла и несколько минут просто смотрел по сторонам, понимая, что вблизи планета еще более прекрасна.

— Гэвин?

Он обернулся, рассматривая Ричарда в тонком скафандре, скорее, просто комбинезоне с системой охлаждения. Какой же это должно быть кайф, наконец-то не быть ограниченным в передвижениях. Ричи довольно убрал шлем, вдыхая полной грудью.

И дышать. Нормально.

— Здесь красиво, как ты и говорил, — улыбнулся ему Гэвин. Разглядывая встречающих их инопланетников. Хэнк представил их всех, и Тина, и Андерсон восторженно обсуждали уникальность их видов.

Гэвин отвлекся на Ричи.

— Я почему-то думал, что тебя встретит кто-то из родных.

— Мои родственные связи не слишком крепкие.

— Или из партнёров.

— У меня ты, Гэвин, — отвел взгляд Ричи и словно решившись на что-то попросил: — Сними перчатку? Ненадолго?

Рид медленно кивнул. Он выбрал левую руку, к сердцу ближе, и вроде как не рабочая, хотя не в его случае. Он активировал системы, предназначенные на случай повреждения перчатки, чтобы спасти предплечье, и медленно стянул ее.

Его обожгло ледяным холодом, ладонь непроизвольно сжалась в кулак. Но это было не невозможно.

Ричи осторожно протянул ладонь и, взяв его за предплечье, поднял руку Гэвина.

Прижимая ладонь к щеке. Первые доли секунды Гэвин ни черта не понял, кроме самого ощущения прикосновения к мягкому льду, а потом, охнув, отстранился, вырывая руку из хватки Ричи.

— Зачем?

Он видел след своей ладони, проступающей ярким ожогом на коже Ричи.

— Хотел почувствовать тебя, — Ричард осторожно коснулся следа кончиками пальцев. — Это лучшее, что со мной случилось.

Гэвин покачал головой.

— Мне так жаль... прости.

— Нет-нет! — Ричард улыбнулся. — Идем со мной? Я покажу тебе все-все.

— Капитана нужно отвести на переговоры.

Гэвина надел перчатку обратно, уже не чувствуя собственной ладони.

— Я был рад тебя встретить, — смог выговорить Гэвин, след от его ладони продолжал гореть на скуле Ричи.

Гэвин вернулся к хмурой Тине и Андерсену. Тот занимался самой нелюбимой частью по мнению Гэвина — общался. Все слишком быстро закрутилось. Андерсон оставил все типовые договора их торговой ассоциации, они выслушали все такие же типовые благодарности за то, что поступили, как достойные союзники, выручив одного из их народа. 

Когда Тина злобно постучала по таймеру, намекая увлекшемуся Хэнку про время, им предоставили шаттл, чтобы подняться обратно к себе на корабль.

И Гэвин понял, что не выдержит этого, не сможет. Вселенная жестоко пошутила.

Слишком. Он поднял голову и понял, что Ричи смотрит на его с таким же отчаяньем.

— Я не пойду, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Я останусь.

— У тебя скафандр пропускает? — Тина фыркнула. — Не сходи с ума... Давай, я дам тебе обезболивающее? Видела ваше прощание. У тебя холодовой ожог.

— Мне не больно, — отмахнулся Гэвин, стараясь сохранить лицо.

— Это пока.

Сейчас действительно было не больно. Уже подключая системы нового шаттла, Гэвин все равно видел замершего в отдалении Ричи, к нему подходили какие-то люди, он даже успел рассмотреть кого-то с возгласом обнявшего его, очень похожего. Но Ричи не уходил. И продолжал стоять там, пока Гэвин не поднял шаттл в переливающиеся сиянием клубящиеся облака.

***

Тина не соврала. Больно было пиздец как. Но следы от ожога он не убрал. В конце концов это единственное, что осталось у него от Ричи.

Чертова плотная атмосфера планеты Ричарда не пропускала большинство сигналов и связь была ужасной. Гэвин тосковал, как никогда в жизни. Он уставал на сменах и плохо спал. Прижимал к груди руку со следом ожога и думал о том, что Ричи тоже помечен его прикосновением и, черт, черт, черт, все это просто ужасно безысходно.

— Рид, в ангарный отсек, — ожил интерком. Приказу капитана Гэвин противиться не мог, да и уныло лежать порядком надоело.

Как-то хреново у него проходили промежутки между смен.

Они как раз встали на прикол к станции и полным ходом шла погрузка-разгрузка. Он обычно был не нужен в такие моменты. Зачем там пилот?

И, пока спускался к ангару, он заметил Хэнка и пару незнакомых фигур в скафандрах. Подходя ближе, перебирал что же за вид общается с капитаном, и только подойдя в упор узнал. Он замер, нервно сжимая рукой запястье другой.

— Ричи? — голос охрип до невозможности, но его услышали. Одна из фигур повернулась к нему и вдруг бросилась вперед, обнимая. Гэвина обдало холодом, но не обжигающим, видимо, скафандры смогли модернизировать. Так или иначе, но ему было все равно, он обхватил Ричарда руками, прижимая к себе.

Все стало неважным. 

Как Ричи оказался здесь, зачем, почему. Главное, что Гэвин мог его обнять, пусть и через скафандр.

— Привет, — привычно выдохнул Ричи, отстраняясь, позволяя Гэвину рассмотреть... второго Ричи.

— Да. Гэвин, это мой брат Коннор, Коннор, это Гэвин.

Коннор мило улыбнулся, мельком взглянув на Рида, тот все еще был слишком ошеломлен, как всем происходящим, так и тем, что Ричи держит его за руку.

— Приятно, а с капитаном Андерсоном мы уже познакомились, — Коннор безмятежно улыбался.

Хэнк скалился, разглядывая Гэвина, но молчал, даже не думая подначивать.

— У нас пробный, совместный рейс, — пояснил он его невысказанный вопрос. — И парни решили поучаствовать.

Гэвин был готов расцеловать чертова Хэнка, но все же сдержался. Ему не терпелось скорее утащить Ричи в свою каюту и... да вообще неважно что, был бы он рядом.

— Хорошо. Пробный.

Коннор повернулся к капитану.

— Мой брат видел судно. Возможно, вы, капитан, покажете его мне?

— Ричи, — шепнул Гэвин. — А как?... Надолго ли хватит скафандров?

— Мы будет перезаряжать баллоны в изоляторе. Да и изоляторов у вас три, если я правильно помню, нам хватит. Спать в изоляторах без скафандра.

— Ага, — Гэвин не слышал, что он говорил, просто слушал голос и восторженно смотрел, любуясь цветом его глаз, улыбкой, замечая бледный, почти сошедший след от ожога.

— Гэвин? — Ричи перехватил его взгляд, заставляя сконцентрироваться на своих словах, помимо абстрактного ощущения счастья. — Все будет хорошо.

***

_31.05.20 — 11.06.20_


End file.
